An Odd Group
by Ecrilthir
Summary: When Harry Saved Cedric, He Had No Idea of the Consiquences to both himself and the Wizarding World. *New Heroes* Cameo IC Appearance
1. Prequal: Dark Rising

**MY NAME IS NOT J.K ROWLING, SO I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER**

**Prequel: Rise of Darkness **

"3" Harry Potter said, grabbing the Triwizard cup along with Cedric Diggory, they felt the familiar sensation behind the ear that they knew meant the cup was a Portkey, they landed on their backs in the a strange unfamiliar Graveyard.

Cedric wandered over to the cup, "Who would make it into a Portkey? Who had the chance?"

"Only Professor Moody" Harry replied getting up wandering next to Cedric, "We should be getting Back to Hogwarts" he reached towards the cup along with Cedric, then a pain shot through the Lightning scar hidden beneath his chalk black hair, then they both turned to see Wormtail wandering towards them, a small voice whispered, "Kill the Spare",

Wormtail raised a wand, "_Avada Kedavra", _he pointed the wand at Cedric, Harry automatically raised his wand and cast the first spell that came to his mind, "_Expelliarmus" _The jets of red and Green lights collided, stopping both spells, "Cedric. Go. Get Dumbledore" harry said, Cedric Nodded and then grabbed the cup and vanished with a small pop.

Then Wormtail waved the wand and harry drifted upwards and the statue behind him held him in place, Wormtail lit a fire with a small flick of his wrist, "Bone of the Father, Unknowingly Given. You will renew your son", a bone appeared from a grave and dropped into an old cauldron,

Wormtail whimpered, "Flesh of the Servant, Willingly sacrificed, You will heal your master" He cut his hand off and it fell into the potion with a small, rather comical Plop.

Wormtail rushed to Harry's side, "Blood of the Enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe" he cut Harry's arm and then allowed the blood to trickle onto the knife, then he rushed off to the potion and dropped the blood into the potion and it turned blood red, then a black shadow appeared hovering into the air, taking shape then the shape of the of the man that had plagued harry for years, Voldermort had risen again

"My wand Wormtail" Voldermort said looking at the little man before him, Wormtail bowed an passed Voldermort the wand he had tried to Kill Cedric with, Voldermort stood examining it, then he turned to look at Harry,

"We, hello Harry" He said wandering over, "Amazing how your blood can make me whole again isn't it?"

Then a sound filled the air all around them, it sounded like hope embodied, It reminded Harry of Dumbledore, of Hogwarts, then From behind the statue several people appeared, Sirus (In dog form) ,Lupin, Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic Fudge.

"Good evening Tom" Dumbledore said, drawing his wand,

Fudge looked over and gasped, "You-Know-Who" he said point

"Dumbledore" Voldermort hissed,

Then fudge looked around, "Peter Pettigrew! But Black killed you", The dog barked and regained the form of Harry's Godfather Sirus, looking at the two dark wizards, "No, Minister I didn't, And I Wasn't The Potters Secret Keeper, He was" He pointed at Pettigrew, then Lupin walked forward and flicked his wand, Harry jumped down in the misted of the group, Lupin Looked over and then made sure his Harry was ok before joining Sirus raising their wands, Fudge seemed near to fainting.

Voldermort looked among the men standing before him before aperating away along with Pettigrew, then Fudge turned to face the group, "I Believe I owe you an Apology Black, as Minister of Magic, You are Pardoned and we hope you understand that your story was less convincing than others"

Sirus just nodded in acknowledgement, Then Harry remembered what he and Cedric had figured out, "Professor Dumbledore, Moody…."

"We have dealt with him already, Professors Snape and McGonagall are dealing with him as we speak, Now We should return to Hogwarts, Harry Grab my arm if you would" Dumbledore replied, Harry Grabbed his arm and felt Dumbledore turn and he suddenly heard an explosion of speech, then it fell silent as Sirus, Lupin and Fudge Aperated next to Dumbledore and Harry.

Cedric, Ron, Hermione, McGonagall and Hagrid rushed forward towards the Harry,

"'What Happened 'Arry?" Hagrid asked,

"He's back. Voldermort's back" Harry replied, they looked over at the assembled adults , they nodded and Fudge stepped forward,

He placed his wand to his throat, as he did at the World Cup, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I Have some bad news, It appears, You-Know-Who has returned to life, he is indeed back again" Harry looked round, Draco Malfoy looked terrified, he seemed to whisper something and then looked over at Harry,

"What's More, It appears for the Last Thirteen Years that We were wrong about Sirus Black" Fudge continued, looking over at Sirus, "Peter Pettigrew Is also alive and he Killed the twelve Muggles" Sirus stepped forward and looked among the students, he seemed to be calm then Dumbledore put a hand on his shoulder, "Can you round up the old group? You can meet At the Burrow, I am sure Molly and Arthur will not mind", Sirus nodded and rushed off, followed by Lupin.

"Hagrid, would you escort Mr. Potter and Diggory to the Hospital Wing please?" McGonagall said looking at the injuries on Harry and Cedric,

"Corse Professor" Hargid said, "C'mon you two" Harry Wandered off with Hagrid followed by Cedric, Ron and Hermione who seemed happy to have Harry with them.

**(With Dumbledore)**

"Please return to your common rooms, We will cancel all classes for the rest of the week" Dumbledore stated, The students grumbled and walked off, Dumbledore was about to speak with Fudge when a small voice called his name, "Professor Dumbledore?"

"Draco, and How can I help you?" Dumbledore spun around to face the young student.

"You know my father is a Death eater" Malfoy said,

"I Do indeed"

"I Don't want to return to the midst of the death eaters" Malfoy said, " They would torture my Father in front of me for his failures, I can't stand to see that"

"I Have somewhere you could stay, But you would have to be near Some people, you aren't friends with, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasly" Dumbledore said

"I Don't care if I have to stay in a cave, I can't see them suffer" Malfoy said,

"Come to my office at 2 pm tommorrow and we can discuss where you can stay, now, if I may, I need to speak with Fudge"

"Thank You Professor" Malfoy said, walking off.

**(2 Weeks Later)  
**

Dumbledore had summoned, Harry , Ron and Hermione to his office they walked swiftly, then the reached the Gargoyle that Guarded the Headmasters office, Harry spoke the password, and it jumped aside, revealing the steps to the office, they quickly reached the top in no time, Ron Knocked on the door and from inside they heard Dumbledore call "Enter"

They walked inside and noticed they were not alone, Draco Malfoy was looking at some silver instruments and Cedric Diggory was Standing in front of the Desk, behind which Dumbledore sat looking at the five teens, "Ah Good you've arrived" He said, seeing it was the three of them,

"Now you are all hear, I have something to tell you all" Dumbledore said, "You will all be staying at the same Address during the Holidays"

"What?" Ron replied

"it sounds like we are all staying together" Hermione replied

"Indeed, The Address is a Safe house, all of your families have been informed of this, Several of them are going to pop in now and again, as will I" Dumbledore continued

"So The safe house? Where is it?" Malfoy asked

"In Godrics Hollow" Dumbledore said, "I will be the secret Keeper and will only allow certain people to enter"

They all nodded, "You will return to school as normal, When you get on board the Hogwarts Express, you Must sit together, Remus Lupin and Sirus Black will meet you at Kings Cross, they will then take you to the safe house" Dumbledore said, "Also, If you wish, I can send specialist Books with you, meaning you can complete any Homework you are set, I know several teachers are going to"

"That would be nice" Hermione said,

"Then we best be getting to the feast" Dumbledore said, "We have guests to entertain", they all got up and walked to the door, they arrived at the feast at the same time as the rest of the school, they looked round and nodded to each other walking to their tables they sat there and watched as Dumbledore took to the stand,

"Good evening" He said, "Another eventful Year, But In light of the Dark time, we have shown we can stand together United against the darkness of Voldermort" nearly everyone shivered at the mention of the name, "But we Are united and strong, Voldermort's strength is in militating the people close to his enemies, so be warned, avoid trouble at all costs. Now, let's enjoy this feast, for tomorrow, You all leave back to the world for our families, or friends"

**There's the Prologue, Hope you enjoyed, Review if you liked :) Update soon **


	2. Chapter 1: Travel and Arriving

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER**

**Chapter One: Journey to Godric's Hollow**

Harry, Ron and Hermione Wandered down the Platform, Draco was slumping behind and Cedric was off talking to Cho Chang, they found the compartment Dumbledore had left for them, it had the word,_ Private. _ They sat down in the compartment and then Draco and Cedric walked in, they sat down opposite the three of them, Draco sat next to the window, he sat looking out of them window.

"I wonder whatThe House is going to be like" Cedric said, trying to make conversation between the five of them,

"From what Dumbledore said, it sounds like there is going to be rooms to practice within, and hopefully we'll be able to do all of our homework there" Hermione said, Draco looked round at the four others

"I don't get why I have to stay with you lot" He said,

"Because we're going to all be targets for Voldermort, so If we all hide in the same place then we'll be safer" Harry said, "Plus that way, it's less work for Dumbledore, he sounds like he's got a lot of work ahead"

The journey back was a quiet one, though Harry, Ron and Hermione whispered among themselves, they arrived back at Kings Cross, they waited in the compartment until they couldn't hear anyone outside, they grabbed their trunks and Owl cages, they rushed out and saw a couple of people waiting for them, Sirus, smiling happily at the group, Lupin, looking ragged and his clothes were dirty, Hagrid, the half giant and Snape, scowling,

"What?" They all seemed to frown at each other, Dumbledore had said just Sirus and Lupin would be escorting them,

"Professor Dumbledore, changed his mind, he decided that the more of the guards there were, the safer you would be" Snape said, almost as if he had read their minds, "Believe me, I take no pleasure in escorting any of you to the safe house." He looked round at them all scowling even more,

"Oh, Shut up Snivilus" Sirus said, "Dumbledore ran into a small problem, meaning there are more guards needed", He looked among the group and smiled.

They all nodded and they followed the group of guards into the muggle world, they walked behind the group, who all seemed to be holding onto their wands, they walked past Muggles, until they heard a roar, "BOY!" Harry span around at this point, he saw his Aunt, Uncle and Dudley waiting their, looking at the group, Hagrid gave a small smile, as he, Sirus and Lupin walked over to them leaving the five teens with Snape.

"Good Afternoon" Lupin said smiling to them, "You must be Harry's Relatives?"

"In a manner of speaking" Uncle Vernon replied, looking Lupin up and down, then scowling at his untidiness,

"Well didn't you get the message you were sent?" Sirus said, causing Vernon to look at him then jump,

"You're his Godfather" He spat,

"I Am, Now be quiet" Sirus growled, They seemed to be gaining a lot of attention

"Harry'll not go back to you'r place anytime soon" Hagrid said, Dudley jumped and hid behind Aunt Petunia,

"How Dare you" Petunia squealed

Snape walked over to them, "Is there a problem here?"

"Who are you" Vernon said, getting angrier,

"I Am Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" Snape said, this caused the Dursley's to flinch, they Hated The Word Hogwarts, but a teacher there,

"Any you who are you all?" Vernon looked at Lupin

Lupin smiled and said "I Am Remus Lupin, Ex-Professor at Hogwarts" , the Dursley's flinched again

"And to who do you answer to?" Vernon said, "It's our right to know"

"To us" Called two people, Everyone span around to see Dumbledore and Fudge walking towards them,

"Who the Ruddy hell are you" Vernon asked,

"I Am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts" Dumbledore said, "We have corresponded I Believe" he was looking at Aunt Petunia

"I Am Cornelius Fudge, ex-minister of Magic" Fudge said, removing his hat briefly,

"Ex minister?" Draco whispered, to the group,

"The complication Snape mentioned" Harry replied, to nods from the others,

They all returned to looking at the discussion, "So your taking him away, hopefully to the Lonnie bin" Vernon said,

All the group looked at Harry, "Nice Relatives Harry" Cedric said, which caused Sirus and Lupin to look round a wink. It also caused Vernon, Petunia and Dudley to look over at them,

"Fine, you take him see if we care" Vernon said, "Good Bye Boy" he walked off followed by his wife and son,

"We'll Take them from here Severus" Dumbledore said, Snape bowed slightly and walked off towards the exit,

"Are we going?" Fudge said,

The adults nodded and walked through the station towards the exit followed by the students, they arrived outside and found a single Ministry of Magic Car which they all climbed into, "Mr Diggory, Due to You taking part in the Tri-Wizard, you did not gain your NEWTs, if you would like, you may reset them again" Dumbledore said

"So I would Be able to return to Hogwarts Next Year?" Cedric asked enthusiastically

Fudge nodded, and Cedric replied, "Yes, I will return", Dumbledore nodded and smiled.

"Mr Fudge, what happened to you being minister?" Hermione Asked,

"When myself and Albus went to talk to the Wizengomot, they though me mad along with Albus, so they voted me out of office and gave it to, well you can see tomorrow in the prophet" Fudge sighed,

They seemed to have arrived very quickly, the climbed out and reached the house, Sirus and Lupin followed, they looked at the house, it was very large and grand, there was a small garden and large front door, Dumbledore casted the necessary spells to guard them, then he said that they he had a lot of work to do, in order to be ready to fight Voldermort, so they quickly left.

The Teens wandered inside, there was a brightly lit long corridor, with several doors coming off of it, they opened the first one to discover a Large sitting room with a staircase up and one down, there was a fire already crackling in the grate, they walked out, into the next room, it was a dining room with a large ornate table.

They left the Dining room into the next room, it was astounding a huge Library staked with books about defensive magic and Potions. They looked around and found many books and for some reason there was a copy of:_ Tales Of Beadle the Bard_, a book of children's story. They walked towards the final door, it was a medium sized room with a Golden Plaque n the door reading Hermione, they left Hermione to look around her room while they walked upstairs, there were five doors up here, four with each other names on, and one with the word, Housekeeping, which Harry walked into and found, Dobby asleep on a small bed.

After a while they decided to find out what was down stairs, where they found a potions room and a couple of Bathrooms, with many ingredients, and several potions books. They each decide to unpack so they returned to their rooms.

**Chapter Two up soon. **


	3. Chapter 2: News and Greetings

**I Don't Own Harry Potter **

**Chapter Two: Books and News **

They all awoke around the same time, and met each other in the dining room where suddenly there was a screech from the doorway, "HARRY POTTER SIR", everyone looked round to see Dobby the House Elf standing there holding a tray of Sausages, Bacon and Toast. Followed by Winky who was holding a tray of Eggs, Scrambled, Poached and Boiled along with a pot of tea and A pot of Coffee.

"Dobby, what are you doing here" Draco Said, Dobby Turned to face Draco and Smiled widely,

"Master Draco, Dobby works for Professor Dumbledore now, sir" Dobby said, bowing lowly, Draco Turned very red in the cheeks

"You call me Draco, remember?" Draco said, Dobby bowed and placed the tray he was carrying onto the table, followed by Winky,

"What are you two eating?" Hermione asked

"Dobby and Winky have already eaten miss, we had the extras" Dobby said, Rushing off out.

"I didn't realise you were so kind to house elves Draco" Hermione said, while everyone was serving themselves, Draco didn't answer for a minute, he took a sip of Coffee and then answered,

"Well without them, we wouldn't get along with our day to day lives, so I always figured be kind to them and they will help you more often, I was always happy to see Dobby, But Father thought all creatures And people, other than Pure-bloods, inferior to him and me, so while I was near him, I had to act" Draco replied

Hermione smiled and said, "You'll sympathise with S.P.E.W"

"Spew?" Draco laughed, to sighs from Harry and Ron

"The Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfares" Hermione replied beginning to eat her breakfast

"Sounds…. Interesting" Draco replied, "Anyone else a member, he looked over at Ron and Harry who were looking deliberately away from the conversation.

"Ron and Harry are members as well, As well as several other Students" Hermione said,

"You seem different out of School Ma- Draco" Ron replied looking over at Draco who surprisingly smiled,

"I have the Malfoy reputation to uphold, But in private I have no problems with either the Weasly's or Muggle born witches and Wizards" He said, again drinking his coffee and then picking up his piece of toast.

Harry looked over at Cedric, who had a small book in his hand, Harry tried to look at the title, _Practical Dark Arts Defence_, he had a piece of Bacon on his toast while he was reading the book.

After they finished, Dobby and Winky rushed in and handed them a copy of the wizard newspaper, _The Daily Prophet._

They immediately thanked the elves and read the title of the first Article, _Fudge Sacked._ They all looked up and each seemed as shocked as the others, they read on,

_Minister of Magic, Cornelius Oswold Fudge has been dismissed from his position in the Ministry after proclaiming that You-Know-Who had returned to life, his replacement Pias Thickness has already given an interview, "At the Ministry, We are determined to Stop these persistent lies about He-who-must-not-be-named, and those who spread them" _

They all looked at Harry and Cedric, who looked up, "Well…" Cedric said

"What rubbish is that" Harry added,

"It gets worse" Draco added, pointing at the bottom of the page,

_Madam Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge named Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts_

_In a surprise move Minister Thickness (See above) has ordered Albus Dumbledore to accept Umbridge to teach At Hogwarts school of… Continued Page 4, Colum 22._

"I Know of her" Cedric said, "She's about as set in her way as a death eater. She hates Magical creatures."

"I Hate her, Father has had he around several times, she's always protesting against something, last time she tried to round up mermaids and tag them" Draco put in, which caused everyone around the table to laugh, until they were interrupted by the door, Harry Leapt up and drew his wand, the others did the same, pointing it at the doorway where the intruder was.

Several people wandered into the room, Snape was standing in their midst, he scowled at them then he looked over at the prophets, he slightly sneered. Lupin walked followed and they lowered their wands,

"Hello all" He called they all nodded or called back, "Dumbledore wanted us to introduce you to some of the people who would be checking in on you five" Lupin added, "He also has a private note for all of you. Right This is Kingsley Shacklebolt" One of the men nodded and raise a hand, "Tonks…"

This went on for some time until they reached, "And I believe you already know Mad-Eye Moody", Mad-eye looked round and they all seemed to squirm, they then nodded. Harry looked behind the group and saw Sirus (Dog Form) sitting behind them, he rushed off towards the upper floor, they group all nodded and rushed off. Leaving the notes from Dumbledore behind. Harry Picked up his note and read aloud,

_Harry, _

_Practice makes Perfect, Magic is no different. You can use Magic in the house, it is registered in My name. _

_A.P.W.B. Dumbledore_

Cedric looked at his and read,

_Cedric, _

_Study well, It will be needed soon, Magic is accepted in my House. _

_A.P.W.B Dumbledore _

Hermione Looked at her nor next,

_Hermione, _

_Books are a good source of learning, use them and practice, _

_A.P.W.B Dumbledore _

Ron opened his next,

_Ronald, _

_Magic Is Powerful, so is trust. Practice them both. _

_A.P.W.B Dumbledore _

Draco opened his note last,

_Draco, _

_Be warned of family, But make friends. Friends are needed more than ever, Practice magic at all times. _

_A.P.W.B. Dumbledore _

The group looked up, "So the main message is, Practice Magic, And read the books" Draco said looking round.

"Yeah" Ron said,

"I though I saw something" Harry said rushing off to follow where Sirus was waiting


	4. Chapter 3: News of the Pheonix

**On the list of stuff I own, Harry Potter is not on it…**

**Chapter 3: News from the Phoenix**

Harry rushed upstairs to the room where he knew his godfather Sirus Black. He opened the Door and looked around, He had been too tired really look around when he was here the night before. There was a modest bed, with a bedside table. A wardrobe sat in the corner, there was also a Pensieve in the corner as well as a single desk which Harry could easily fit all of his school books onto. He saw Sirus sitting on the Bed and waiting for Harry.

"Sirus" Harry said, Sirus smiled and stood up, Harry ran forward and Sirus pulled him into a hug,

"How are you?" Sirus asked

"I'm Fine, What are you doing here?" Harry asked

"I Came to give you this" Sirus said, handing harry a package, Harry unwrapped it, he found a Small Hand Mirror, he frowned

"This is a two-way Mirror, I can speak to you, you can speak to me" Sirus said smiling, "Me and James used them while we were in separate Detentions "

"Thanks Sirus" Harry said, Pulling Sirus into another Hug,

"I Have something to talk to you about" Sirus said, Harry nodded and they both sat down, "Dumbledore wouldn't like me telling you this, but he's rebuilt order that is sworn to fight Voldermort"

"Why Are you telling me all this?" Harry asked,

"Dumbledore says you shouldn't know what happens, but I'll message you just before every meeting, meaning you know what is happening and you can talk to Me and Remus" Sirus said, "Just say my name and I'll appear in your mirror and you'll appear in mine".

"Thanks Sirus" Harry said, Putting the Mirror down on the Sideboard.

"Right, I better be going, before they realise that I have managed to Speak to you" Sirus said rushing out of the room. Then he heard the front door open and close.

Harry Walked out of the room and found The corridor Empty, He walked back down stairs, everyone was sitting in the Library, each of them had a DADA book in their hands, Hermione looked up, "Is Sirus ok?"

Harry Paused, "How…?"

"Your not the only one who Noticed the Big black dog mate" Ron added looking up from, _Practical Prank spells._

"He's Fine" Harry said, Picking up_ Defeating the Darkness_ and sitting in the remaining chair, opening the book.

**(I Know this is a cheat But I'm skipping several Weeks, 1 Week Till Return to Hogwarts)**

Harry walked down stairs, Draco was the only one sitting there, "Late breakfast Potter?"

"why do you call me that?" Harry asked sitting down and looking at Draco,

"Why what else should I call you?" Draco asked

"Harry, Or something slightly friendlier" Harry said,

"I though I _**Was**_ being friendly, I have even started to stop mocking all of you" Draco said smug as ever,

"We've all stopped calling you Malfoy, Draco. If you'd Like We could go back to the way it was, You at the feet of every death eater that Voldermort has recruited" Harry said

"Don't say his Name!" Draco said, snapping at Harry,

Then the door behind them opened, Both Harry and Draco stood up and drew their wands pointing them at the intruder, it was Snape who turned his head slightly,

"Put down your wands" Snape spat.

They nodded at each other and held their wands by their sides,

"Professor Dumbledore said I was to come and tell you that you won't Be coming to Hogwarts Via the train this year" Snape said, "You will use the Floo Network to Hogsmead where Professor McGonagall will meet you and escort you to the Castle"

"So we will use Floo powder when?" Draco asked

"In Twenty Minutes" Snape said, "Dumbledore needs to talk with all of you and make sure that you are settled in ok",

They exchanged looks and nodded, "Can we go then?" Harry asked,

Snape stepped to the side and allowed them to pass, they went into the Library/ 2nd Bedroom. "Were all leaving In twenty Minutes, Dumbledore's orders" Draco said

They all leapt up and rushed to their rooms, Harry and Draco followed, They all had decided after a couple of weeks, to practice charms and Transfiguration, they had each managed to cast the _Undetectable Extension Charm _on their Trunks, Meaning they could take more than ever, More books to help them learn More magic, they each had a copy of the set books and some extras, such as Ron's favourite book, _Practical Prank Spells. _They all walked down stairs, they found Snape waiting near the Fireplace,

"Are you Fully Packed" He asked, looking around.

They all nodded and he drew his wand, he flicked it and then looking satisfied placed it back in his robes and drawing a pouch of Floo Powder, he handed it around they stepped into the fireplace and shouted their destination, _The Hogs Head. _

They landed and Stepped outside, they found McGonagall Waiting, along with Tonks and Lupin. They gestured them to follow, they followed and they swiftly reached Hogwarts and then Remus and Tonks Nodded and wandered off.

They walked silently to Dumbledore's office, McGonagall paused as they reached the giant griffon Guard at Dumbledore's office.

"Acid Pops" She said, they climbed up the spiral Staircase towards the Office, they knocked and walked in,

"Ah, hello" Dumbledore said, "Thank you Minerva", McGonagall nodded and rushed off.

"I take it you have been reading The Prophet?" Dumbledore asked

They all nodded and began to look even more inquisitive

"Well you would have noticed that They have been completely ripping our story to pieces" Dumbledore said, "So I have arranged, with Parental consent, For you all to have a private room together"

They all seemed too stunned to awnser so Dumbledore continued, "It has everything you need and all Professor Umbridge Know about it, so they can find you if need be, You Five will be the only ones that will have the room"

"What about our houses?" Draco asked

"You will get a knew house, You can make the name up between you" Dumbledore said, "I'll show you now, if you like or we can have Dobby or Winky to bring you some food"

"Can we go now" Cedric said, and Dumbledore smiled, he got up and rushed off, followed by the students, They walked to a section of the castle that they had never go into, then up to a tall tower, they found a long corridor and Dumbledore said "Phoenix Tears" he then nodded to them and rushed off back to his office. The walked down the corridor and found a Large picture Of a Man riding a Sapphire dragon, "Password" the voice Boomed

They looked amoung themselves and decided to try Dumbledore's word, "Phoenix Tears" the picture vanished and they walked through the doorway and arrived into a Large common room, they found a window and Draco rushed off, "wow, Look, I can see the Black lake from here". They looked around, there was four pictures, two of women and two men, each of which was hung around the room they looked and found a roaring fire, where there was five chairs spread out amoung the room, each with a table nearby.

The found several rooms and noticed each of the doorways had a name plate on there, _Harry_, _Ron_,_ Draco, Hermione _and _Cedric, _they each walked intot their private room and gasped, they were exactally like the rooms they had during the summer.

They sat down looking around and sighed, They were home

**Taking Recommended House names! Im thinking magicae domini (Magic Masters). **


	5. Chapter 4: The First Feast

**I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Chapter Five: The Sorting Hats Song.**

**(Several Days Later)**

They walked down the corridor towards Dumbledores office, they spoke the password and walked up the staircaise, Draco knocked on the door and Dumbledore answered quickly, "Enter"

They walked in and Found Dumbledore sitting behind his desk, "Ah Hello" He said as he saw them all.

"We've found a Name for our house" Ron said

Dumbledore nodded and gestured for them to continue, "Magicis Posset" Cedric said

Dumbledore smiled, " Magic Might" to nods from the students, "We will of course add your house to the Sorting song, however I doubt any students will be added into your house. Hagrid will be your Head-Of-House"

They nodded and walked out, they found Professor McGonagall waiting at the bottom of the stairs, "The Other Students will arrive soon, What is the Emblem of your house?"

"Phoenix" They all said together, then McGonagall rushed off to fix it for them they decided to head to the Library to read up on more Potions for Snape.

**(Hours Later)**

They found themselves in the great hall they went and sat at the table with the crest of a Phoenix and watched as other students filled into the hall and took up the seats on the other house tables, many of the faces were turned to the six of them sitting there, they however were in a very animated conversation about specialist Hex's and Targets they could use. Then they saw the Sorting hat placed upon its stool and they fell silent, The Rip at its brim opened and he began to sing:

_In times of old, when I was new,_

_And Hogwarts barely started,_

_The founders of our noble school_

_Thought never to be parted. _

_United by a common goal,_

_They had the self-same yearning_

_To make the world's best magic school_

_And pass along their learning._

_In Old Gryffindor, go the Bravest_

_In Old Ravenclaw, go the Wisest _

_In Old Slytherin, go the Cunningest_

_In Old Hufflepuff, go the Rest_

_But now The once four Pillars_

_Are five, for the clever and _

_Knowledgeable go to _

_Magicis posset_

_For those cleaver students _

_Truly know the truth, _

_When the time is darkest_

_They are those who light it._

_And now the Sorting Hat is here_

_and you all know the score:_

_I sort you into Houses_

_because that is what I'm for._

_But this year I'll go further,_

_listen closely to my song:_

_though condemned I am to split you_

_still I worry that it's wrong,_

_Though I must fulfil my duty_

_and must quarter every year_

_still I wonder whether sorting_

_may not bring the end I fear._

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

_the warning history shows,_

_for our Hogwarts is in danger_

_from external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_

_or we'll crumble from within_

_I have told you, I have warned you..._

_let the Sorting now begin._

They students all frowned and looked over at the five students of Magicis Posset who sat looking stunned, that they had been accorded such an honour in an interesting speech by the old hat.

"Ewan Ambercronby" McGonagall said,

"Gryffindor!" the hat called

"Harry Cole"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Christopher Smith"

"Hufflepuff!"

And it continued, not a single student went to Magicis Posset, then McGonagall rolled up the parchment and took the hat away and Dumbledore rose,

"To our New students, Welcome. To our old hands, Welcome Back" Dumbledore said "There is a time for speeches, but it is not now, Tuck in." there was claps and laughs.

They all enjoyed the feast, they even sat there during Umbridges speech, they all sat there, but when they were dismissed, McGonagall walked over, she handed each of them A badge,

"Those are Prefect Badges!" Ron said

"Yes, Weasley" McGonagall said, "You are all Prefects for your house, Mr Diggory, You are the Head Boy"

They all took the Badges and pinned them Upon their robes they all smiled as they looked at each other, they all knew that they could have a lot of fun with these now…


End file.
